Culpables
by lis3011
Summary: Continuacion de Verdades Muy Prontas: Eres culpable de que ella te haya abandonado... Eres culpable de que el te haya hecho eso... Eres culpable de que seamos lo que somos pero todos somos culpables de su muerte. -El es el culpable de que ella haya muerto
1. Chapter 1

Bella

.

Abrí los ojos como platos al ver a Mikael justo frente a mí, era tan real

-Increíble, el bastardo saliendo con la abominación. Por suerte acabare con eso –dijo con una sonrisa cruel

Temblé un poco, eso causo que su sonrisa creciera un poco más

-¿Qué haces aquí? –tartamudee mientras daba un paso atrás

Maldito el momento cuando todos se quisieron ir al Grill y me negué

-Vine con un propósito. Tienes la culpa de que haya vuelto

-¿Yo?

El asintió mientras daba un paso adelante ¿Cómo pudo entrar?

-Claro que sí, tienes la culpa. Entonces tendrás la culpa de traer la desgracia al mundo. Tienes la culpa de que los híbridos rompan el balance

Imposible, se supone que los híbridos equilibraran el balance

-Ya sé que te preguntas ¿Cómo es eso posible? Pero solo hay una respuesta

Tenía miedo de preguntar pero mi lado masoquista respondió rápidamente: -¿Cuál?

-Marcel Gerard

Le mire confundida y un minuto después estaba en el suelo jadeando de dolor, estoy segura que los chicos se darán cuenta

-Creo que sería bueno para ti llamarle, sabrás porque romperás el balance

Apreté mis ojos y mágicamente el dolor desapareció, alce mi vista y no me encontré a nadie

Como si todo hubiera sido una visión

Suspire mientras me ponía de pie y busque en mi teléfono el número de Marcel, sería extraño para el llamarle pero no me queda de otra

-¿Hola?

Fruncí el ceño confundida al escuchar una voz femenina

-¿Elijah eres tú? –pregunto la chica otra vez

Ahora si estoy confundida

-No, soy una amiga de Elijah ¿Tu eres?

-Hayley, su cuñada

Sentí que todo el aire que tenía acumulado salió de mis pulmones como si me hubieran golpeado

-No sabía que Marcel se había casado

Escuche su risa inocente

-No soy la esposa de Marcel, soy la mamá del futuro bebé de Klaus

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero mi voz no tembló cuando dije: -Dile a Marcel que Bella llamó y que volverá mañana a Nueva Orleans

-Claro, buenas noches

-Buenas noches para ti también Hayley –dije sin ánimos de nada, colgué antes de que preguntara

Cerré mis ojos furiosa y camine hacia mi habitación cerrándola con seguro

-Tienes la culpa de que Hayley esté embarazada, solo tu

-Tu eres el culpable de que estés muerto, solo tu

.

.

.

_**Luego de tanto tiempo de preguntarme como empezar la historia, al fin me llego… Las cosas se explicaran poco a poco además de que las actualizaciones no serán rápidas… Estúpida escuela**_

_**En fin, espero que les haya dejado impactada y envío besos**_

_**Nel**_


	2. Importante

LEAN ESTO QUE ES MUY IMPORTANTE, NO LO IGNOREN

Esto es tan incómodo para mí.

Hola chicas, lamento decirles que no es un capitulo –lo siento- pero solo les quiero avisar que no abandonare ninguna de las historias TODAS TERMINARAN CON UN FIN NO POR ABANDONO. Resulta que para mí fue shockeante el final de temporada, además de que es mi último año en la escuela y no quiero dejar a mis amigos –estaré forevah alone-. No he actualizado en estos días porque mi mama me hace presión social para que estudie porque desde el día 24 de este mes hasta el 27 tengo unas pruebas que de estas dependen si entro a la universidad o repito el último año.

La educación apesta.

También les informo un proceso en el que he estado pensando por días y se los comento a ver si están de acuerdo. Aquí las dos opciones:

Termino una historia mientras actualizo pero solo actualizo en esa hasta que acabe.

Actualizo en todas días diferentes y las termino todas al mismo tiempo

Quiero que tomen en cuenta que sus respuestas son importantes para mí.

Lamento tardar mucho en actualizar y vuelvo y repito que NO ABANDONO.

Además si tenemos suerte entrare a la universidad en Enero (todo porque soy muy pequeña xD)

Nos leeremos el dio 28 de este mes con SECRETOS DESCUBIERTOS –Tengo ese capítulo por la mitad-

LES ENVIO BESOS Y ABRAZOS, MUCHOS LO SIENTO Y LAMENTOS.

ENVIEN REVIEW CON LA OPCION QUE SELECCIONEN

NEL

PD: Actualize en Wattpad porque tenia capítulos guardados para las que leen ahí


End file.
